10 Places For You
by CheccellateTruffels
Summary: "Tidak pernah menyesal aku kembali , Kota Pahlawan."/Ayuh ikutin 'road tour' bersama Boboiboy dkk!
Ku ingin mengajak kalian bercerita

tentang sebuah kota

kota pulau ini telah melahirkan pahlawan-pahlawan terbilang..

Orang-orang menggelarnya ;

Kota Pahlawan.

* * *

"Boboiboy , kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya loh , mau ke mana kau ajak kami bareng?" tanya Ying.

"Ikut aja deh ,"

"Iya tapi di mana?!" Fang menggerutu tidak sabar.

.

Akan kubawa kalian ke beberapa tempat.

Usah bertanya 'di mana' dulu , intinya kau harus ikut.

Aku ingin mempersembahkan kalian akan...bukan dua , bukan tiga , tapi **_SEPULUH_** tempat yang kukenal.

.

Mereka cengo atas ucapan rekan karib mereka.

"Entah , tak betul budak ni," cibir Gopal.

...

* * *

I **nformal(?) Poetry style , bahasanya gaul(mungkin) , krik krik ,gaje**

 **BBB POV**

 *** 'start' dan 'stop' Normal POV/NarrativePOV**

* * *

Aku - adalah perwira.

Bukan.

Belum lagi sehinggalah aku bertemu akan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Ku perkenalkan diriku satu persatu , dengan membawamu ke beberapa tempat dahulu , sekedar mengingatkanmu.

Tempat Satu.

Memori gelap akan apa yang pernah ku rasakan sebagai.. 'sakit' , 'pedih'.

Di mana aku seketika terjerumus dengan penuh perdaya ke lembah kegelapan.

Di sini , aku mengenali diriku yang pertama.

Boboiboy Halilintar.

Lebih kepada kelemahan diri. Bahagian diriku yang mencondong ke arah sifat negatif.

Ternyata..aku memiliki sifat pemarah.

Sifat dingin , pendendam dan galak...sehingga aku ditakuti para orang.

Suatu kekurangan , namun tidak kurang kelebihannya terserlah.

Aku jadi lebih berani melindungi sesiapapun di pihak benar.

Aku tak mudah merasa tewas , malah sigap memberikan perlindungan..biar harusku sakiti secara fisik , tidak kira diriku sendiri atau yang lain.

Kita terus ke _**Tempat Dua.**_

Kupasti tempat ini sangat familiar bagi kita.

Hey , tempat ini kita menghabiskan waktu bertemu , mengobrol di awal pagi sebelum berangkat bareng , mahupun setelah penat lelah di sekolah.

Di tempat ini juga , tempat kali pertama aku bertarung sama Adu Du. Dan ketika itu , kalian- sahabat-sahabatku muncul sebagai perwira , diberikan kekuatan.

Yah , mulai dari saat itu , kita sama-sama menentang kejahatan...atau lebih tepatnya, hanya menentang ulah si Kepala Kotak.

Ternyata , banyak kenangan di satu tempat ini.

Ingatkah kalian akan perwira yang muncul sebagai diriku yang seterusnya?

Oh baguslah. Kukira kalian melupakannya-maksudku , melupakan sisi ku yang satu itu.

Boboiboy Taufan.

Periang. Jiwanya bebas , layaknya tiupan angin. Musibah atau apa , aku terlalu _gentleman_ menerima cough:paksaan:cough Gadis Pink untuk membuat biskutnya yang tak se-

..wups kelewat.

Gawat.

.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG BISKUTKU GAK ENAK!" , merah kuping BBB dipelintir sama Yaya.

.

 _ **Tempat tiga.**_

Tidak jauh bukan dari tempat tadi ?

Lagi-lagi ku menemukan sosok pahlawan dalam diriku.

 _Compassionate._

Kalian yang sudah mengenalku sekian lama , pasti tahu bahawa itu kelemahan terbesar ku.

Aku pantang melihat orang-orang tersayangku disakiti.

Aku amat defensif , protektif sama orang-orang yang ku sayang.

Aku tidak tega.

Karna itu , aku harus bertindak.

 _ **Tempat Empat.**_

Dulu , kalian mungkin pernah berpikir

bahawa di sinilah akhir persahabatan kita

namun , adegan berlambai tangan bukan pengakhirnya

Ketahuilah , aku nggak pernah berfikir sebegitu

selama aku di sana

aku amat merindukan kalian

dan kalian juga menantikan diriku kembali

hingga pada saatnya ..

 _ **Tempat Lima.**_

Di sini , kita

para pahlawan berempat

disatukan kembali

Entah siapa yang membuka cerita

Sehingga aku digelar hebat di kalangan anak-anak

Padahal , aku belum merasakan apa yang kini kurasakan

'lebih hebat'

Tempat Enam.

Wahai Surai Biru...atau kini lebih ungu

Ingatkah kau...saat aku membencimu?

.

-kedengaran bunyi kaset rosak-

 _ZRRAAAPP-_

"Hingga saat sekarang aku masih membencimu , bodoh." ujar Fang.

BBB memasang muka datar , kembali ke dalam 'mode puitis'-nya.

.

Ingatkah kau...akan lubang besar ini?

Dahulunya , ada banyak 'lubang-lubang' sengketa antara kita

Lihatlah kini

aku , atau kau

semakin ingin menutup lubang-lubang ini

kuisi dengan berllian-berlian persahabatan

mengambusnya dalam-dalam

agar lubang itu tak melohong

dan akhirnya memuntahkan api kelak

 _ **Tempat Tujuh.**_

"K-kita ke sini? Kau gila apa?! Nggak takut apa kalau kita ketahuan sama si Kotak? " seru Gopal , horror.

"Hey! Aku udah bergelut pake acara bermati-matian mendapatkan kuasa-kuasa baru dengan kalian di dunia ini , kehilangan Ochobot dan mendapatkannya semula separuh mati , sekarang dengan hal sepele ini kau bisa takut? Aku udah banyak aja menghadapi beberapa perkara yang lebih daripada kata 'takut' , jadi nggak masalah." , 'ceramah' Boboiboy meremehkan.

"Cih. Norak amat kau , kepala dinosaurus." Fang berkomentar.

Manakala Gopal , dalam hati , merintih..

'Sungguh angkuh kau Boboiboy..'

 _Yeah..pahlawan kita sudah sampai tahap ego-nya sekarang._

 _._

Kau dan Aku

Gila

Namun tetap bisa

mengalahkan ulah meharajalela

si Kepala Kotak

.

 _SMACK!_

"Jangan mengingatkanku

akan hal itu." - Fang

.

dan BBB kapar di lantai

lalu bangkit semula

dalam mode puitisnya , lagi.

.

 _Oke di tempat ini sila serius , Boboiboy._

 ** _Tempat Lapan._**

Awalnya , diadakan perlawanan bola yang menegangkan.

Beberapa lama selepas itu , berlaku pertarungan yang sadis-

Yang merenggut 'nyawa'.

Lama lagi selepas itu ,

menjadi sebuah lapangan bergulat

yang akhirnya gosong

dijilat Sang Pelaku.

Bebanan yang kau humban melebihi kemampuan bahu yang menanggung.

Sosok yang kuat takkan selamanya bertahan..

lama-kelamaan , ia semakin rapuh.

Aku bukan superman.

Bahkan juga bukan Batman di malam hari.

Aku bukan jagoan sebarangan.

Aku masih anak-anak.

Terpaksa.

Aku terpaksa bersikap dewasa

demi memenuhi semua kehendak

Sehingga aku memberontak

seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

.

" Di sini aku ingin minta maaf.. sekiranya malam itu , atau mana-mana malam pun jika aku ada menyakiti kalian , teman-teman , atau..sesiapa pun lah. Maaf jika aku bersikap keterlaluan."

Fang menepuk pundak kanan Boboiboy.

"Tak ada hal. Lagipula , "

Fang teringat sesuatu lalu menyeringai puas.

".. terima kasih. Hoho , rupanya kau peminatku."

"Heh?"

 _Ternyata.._

 _Ada secuil dari Boboiboy yang nyata mengagumi sosok seorang Fang._

.

 _ **Tempat Sembilan.**_

 _Di saat semua orang kembali mengharapkan keberadaanmu ,_

 _namun ;_

 _di saat itu kau terlau lelah._

Suatu tempat yang menyaksikan antara pertarungan yang paling sukar pernah kualami.

Berperang , berlawan dengan 'diri sendiri' adalah bukan mudah

Aku sendiri sudah mengatakan 'tewas'

namun , kalian tak menginginkan aku untuk terus hanyut

sehingga aku menemukan kekuatan

dan bangkit semula

Dan terakhir.. ** _Tempat sepuluh._**

Tempat ini- di mana kita akan meraikan _special_ nya sebuah persahabatan.

Maaf kerana aku telah lama membuat kalian menunggu

menunggu diriku yang sentiasa absen

setiap kali pertemuan.

 _Tidak pernah sia-sia aku kembali ,_

 _memilih untuk tinggal di sini_

 _Terima kasih sahabat ,_

 _kerana telah menerimaku_

 _menghargaiku apa adanya_

 _melengkapkan apa yang ku perlu_

 _Terima kasih Kota Pahlawan ;_

 _kau telah menemukanku_

 _dengan diriku ,_

 _dengan apa yang namanya persahabatan._

.

"Nah! Kita di sini! Kalian layak mendapatkannya," ujar Boboiboy dengan senyuman yang melebar , mendepangkan tangannya sembari mata menghadap laut yang luas membentang.

* * *

 **OMAKE: BONUS!**

 _The Prolog of this._

"Ayo ke sini! Sini! Sini!"

"Kamu curang Taufan , kami nggak ada hoverboard.."

"Iihh memangnya ada apa sih?!"

"Loh katanya capek dan bosan terus kerja di kedai makanya aku mau ngajak kalian main di sini! Hali , cepetan kok malas kayak Air-"

"AKU GAK MALAS..!"

Debatan duo gak sekongkol itu terus diabaikan Gempa yang lebih teruja melihat sebuah kawasan di mana mereka barusan sampai.

"Kok kayaknya aku ingat tempat ini?"

"Masa sih kamu lupa , inikan tempat kita yang paling greget pertarungannya semasa masih di tingkat satu.."

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Kangen ya masa-masa dahulu~" , Taufan menyikut-nyikut Halilintar.

"Kamu jangan buat aku merasa-"

"Hahaha-Hali udah tua-uph!" , tinjuan ditujukan dengan manisnya di pipi gemas pemilik elemen angin.

"Aahh..Hali gak asik! Kita ajak Api sama Air , yuk."

"Oh iya , bagaimana jika kita ngelakuin _surprise_ ginian juga buat teman-teman kita?"

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Awalnya ini hanya iseng-isengan mahu throwback(lagi) , akhirnya..**

 **IYEY HARI INI TANGGAL 13 MARCH - HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET BOBOIBOY...! :'3**

 **Makasih bangat untuk 5 tahun yg sangat bermakna , Monsta~**

 **Aku sudah jatuh cinta sama BBB dari masuk SMP hingga tamat SMA! Walaupun udah tamat SMA aku masih gak bisa tamatkan obsesi ini walawayyy~**

 **Maaf jika alurnya rada gak jelas..masih mencoba-coba , soalnya aku bakal mahasiswa yg lagi dalam usaha meminta jurusan bahasa , juga meramaikan fandom ini yg makin sepi..**

 **Oh iya , ada yg bisa nebak tempat-tempat yang kunyatakan? Kecuali tempat yg ke-10 itu sengaja ku buat di akhirnya mereka liburan tapi masih pernah dilihat kok di dunia BBB hehehe..**


End file.
